Another Way
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: What if Haruhi wasn't the founder of the SOS Brigade? What if Kyon was the one obsessed with aliens, espers and time travelers? This isn't the same story you know...
1. Chapter 1

So, you want some originality? I'll give you an original story, telling the story you all know and love, with a few minor twists…

* * *

There once was a time I believed in ESPers, time travelers, and aliens. I searched long and hard for them, always believing that somewhere, they might be looking for me. Reality can be so cruel at times, and that fact hit me a few days before High School started. I abandoned all hope of finding them to fit into society. I had become used to the routine of this world.

At the first day of High School, I stood up and introduced myself to the class. I also apologized for all the trouble I had caused in the past and wished we could put those days aside. After I sat down, the student behind me stood up, brown hair waving slightly.

"I come from Higashi Jr. High," the student introduced himself, "Who I was is no consequence to you…"

No consequence?

"… but you can call me Kyon. My only interests are Espers, Time travelers, and Aliens. If any of you happen to know about them, we'll talk."

I didn't know it yet, but that day would ruin my life…

I am Haruhi Suzumiya, and this is my story…

* * *

Yeah… Think I should continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Kyon introduced himself, and his rude, eccentric behavior has caused his name to be spread all over the school. His general dislike for how things should be, the routine of this world, has caused him to become an outcast.

I don't know why, but it annoys me. It might be because I went down this path before. It's like I'm seeing myself go through this... as a guy. With guy parts. He reminds me of me. Too much of me.

I decide to set him straight.

After walking into the room, I turn to him.

"So, you're the alien-obsessed guy," I note, "Kyon, right?"

"I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of my face before I remove yours," Kyon growled at me.

Is he serious? He can't be.

"ONE…" Kyon glared at me, "… _TWO_…"

I chicken out and walk away.

"Yeah," Kyon smirked, "That's what I thought."

* * *

The next day, I try it again, gentler this time…

"How's it going?" I greet him, "I'm Haruhi."

Kyon gave me a look that caused my very soul to shiver.

"Okay, I'll… I'll talk to you later…"

* * *

Third times the charm, I guess.

"So, you like aliens?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"I used to like those too, and espers, and time travelers as well," I responded, finally getting a good response, "But I grew to realize some things. It would be a one in a million chance of finding them. There are billions upon billions of people that live on this planet, and something like an esper or an alien would be an extremely uncommon thing. How would you go about locating one, especially since they'd most likely want to remain hidden? I knew it would be an issue, so I just decided to go on with my life. So, do you want to make my mistakes, or-"

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"**SHUT UP.**"

I figured it would be best to leave him alone. Little did I know that those words would ruin me …

* * *

  
The next day, I was fiddleing with a pencil, when Kyon stood up and turned to face me.

"Nice haircut," He commented, "Haruhi, was it?"

"Yeah," I replied, "So?"

He gave me a look scarier then the last one, and said, "**_ASSIST ME_**."

Oh … this is not good.

After he said that, he proceeded to drag me across the hall to … a stairwell.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The location is not important, only the amount of activity nearby," Kyon replied, "And few people use this stairwell."

"What now?" I asked.

"You see," Kyon explained, "After considering your words, I realized something - finding unusual things needs help. I had considered joining clubs that focus around supernatural stuff. Every club I found proved to be nothing, so I chose to create my own club. But a club needs members."

"And you brought me here because … ?"

"Because you know a lot of people," Kyon smirked, "You have a lot of people looking at you at lunch without even knowing it, so you can help me find new members for my club."

"How many do you need?" I asked in sarcasm mode.

"At least a few," Kyon replied.

I considered leaving him standing there, asking my parents to move, get to a new school, and leaving my past behind. But arranging a move could take weeks, and I doubt they'll accept the idea. Eventually …

"Fine," I replied, "Only three, got it?"

"Fine by me," Kyon smirked.

And I knew that my days of being normal were about to end …

God, why do I keep talking to myself? And why do I feel like this has happened before?


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't supporting Kyon in any way whatsoever, but the fact that he had the nerve to ask me to find members for his club was … interesting, to say the least. Haruhi Suzumiya, member recruiter extraordinare. I don't have a clue how to spell it, but it does have a nice ring to it.

"Suzumiya-san!"

I know that stupid voice anywhere. Taniguchi, my ex-boyfriend.

"So, I hear that you're dating that Kyon dude!" He smirked.

"We are not dating. I'm just getting members for his stupid club, then I'm moving on," I explained.

"Oh, that's what it is?" He raised an eyebrow.

Yes. Can you go away now?

"Fine," He walked off, grumbling something about never trusting gossips. Freak.

"Excuse me," A girl with long orange hair and other moe qualities tapped my shoulder, "I'm looking for a club to join, but none of them fit me the right way. You have any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," I replied, thinking, heh heh, sucker.  


* * *

Kyon had asked me to bring the candidates into the literature club room. When I got there, he had been waiting for me.

"Ah, Suzumiya, with the first candidate for my new club," He smiled, "Welcome."

"Hello," The girl replied in a timid way, "My name is Mikuru Asahina. I heard that your c-club needs members."

"Yes, we do. Right now," Kyon replied, "We currently have three members."

"You got two members behind my back?" I replied, "So, my job has been completed, and I didn't have to do anything!"

"As I was saying," Kyon continued, "Our current member count besides you is Yuki Nagato," he motioned to a girl with light-purple hair sitting nearby, reading a book, "Myself, and Haruhi here."

And Haruhi here. And Haruhi here. And Haruhi here. And Haruhi here. HARUHI. HERE.

Those words sealed my fate, and linked me to Kyon for a while … and these words only expressed my opinion about that:

**_"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!!!!!"_**

After I yelled that, Kyon smirked, saying, "And that's not all. I even gave the club an official name. The _**S**aving the world by **O**verloading it with fun and **S**tuff_ brigade, or SOS-Dan for short.

Please, for the love of god tell me this is all just a messed up dream. Please tell me my mom made something that made me start hallucinating. I pinched myself, and found it wasn't a dream. It was every bit as real as it could be.

This would be the perfect opportunity to stop reading and start watching videos on YouTube or shopping at some store. Because there is worst to come …


	4. Chapter 4

So, you continue reading, even though I warned you there is worst to come. Oh, well. Might as well continue my tale…

It was a week after I had learned I had been considered a member of Kyon's "SOS Brigade." My role was a simple one – Advertising and member enlistment. However, there is always the unusual member that joins willingly…

"Hello," the man that had asked to enter began, his sandy brown hair neatly combed, with a stupid smile on his face, "I have heard that you've created a club. My name is-"

"DAVID MUTHAFUKIN BOWIE!!" Kyon shouted, almost in surprise.

"Actually, I'm not-"

"HOLY SHIT! You're the one normal person I actually admire! I've downloaded all of your albums!" Kyon, for lack of a better term, 'Fanboyed,' much to my amusement.

"Kyon," I smirked, "I doubt that this fine gentleman is David Bowie. He looks more like the mysterious transfer student-type to me."

"To YOU, maybe," Kyon glared at me, "But in my opinion, Dave here fits the description only Bowie can. I bet he slept with that Jagger guy for real."

"Oh, really?" I replied, thinking, No way, "So, Mr. Transfer, are you truly David Bowie, and did you really sleep with that Jagger guy?"

"No, No, I'm most definitely NOT David Bowie," the poor guy responded, "But yes, it is true."

Feh. He just got here, and now Kyon is starting to try and fit him into a niche. And as always, I just stand in the sidelines. God, I hate that guy, and that's something I'm sure nobody can understand.

"Actually," The student replied to my unspoken statement, "I get where you're coming from pretty clearly."

"Wait, did you just read Haruhi's mind?!" Kyon blinked.

"I'm David Bow- I mean, Itsuki Koizumi, the mysterious transfer student," The guy smirked again, "I can do that."

So, Itsuki was his name. But sadly, Kyon only got the David part.

"I LOVE YOU DAVID BOWIE-SEMPAI-SENSEI-SAN-SAMA!" Kyon paused briefly, then added, "KUN!"

* * *

"Okay, guys," Kyon smirked, "First thing's first: We need to search the city for supernatural occurrences. The best way to do this is splitting up and investigating. Yuki, David, and Haruhi, you three shall investigate the north side of town. Mikuru and I will investigate south side."

Acknowledging Kyon's orders and carrying them out, we spread out around the city. As Yuki, Itsuki, and I investigated the north side, A question came to my mind…

"Why are you following that jerk?" I asked the two of them, "He's not worth following around."

"Kyon has… a certain gift about him," Itsuki replied.

Like what? He's pompous, stupid, and has no real class about him. I've been under HIS tyrannical thumb for weeks!

"Well," Itsuki sweatdropped, "You see… Kyon's special in a way."

What the hell do you think he is? God?

"Yes."

I stopped right in my tracks and looked at him.

"I see you're confused," Yuki replied, "Allow me to clarify."

No, allow me to ask – You think Kyon is god? What are you, some religious fanatic with wild dreams about God coming to earth?

"No," Itsuki replied, "You see, I'm an advanced human capable of altering my surroundings. An ESPer, if you will."

Oh, what, and Yuki's an alien or something?

"Affirmitive," Yuki replied, "To be specific, I am an advanced observation unit of the Data Overmind. A Humanoid Interface."

So, Itsuki's an ESPer, and Yuki's an alien?

"Yep," Itsuki grinned.

And may I ask, what does Kyon have to do with this?

"You see, Kyon is a very special being," Itsuki replied, "Three years ago, some humans evolved ESP spontaneously."

"At the same time," Yuki continued, "the Data Overmind detected an unusual amount of altered data surrounding Humans."

"The source of it all was none other then Kyon," Itsuki added, "A human being capable of altering his very dimension to suit his needs, similar to God."

"However, the Data Overmind believes Kyon may be of a similar nature to the Humanoid interfaces," Yuki added, "A spontaneously-created Humanoid Interface, acting completely independent. The fact that this is simply a theory makes Kyon worth observing."

"So, let me get this straight," I spoke, "Kyon's either God or a really powerful, independent version of Yuki."

"Both are theories, I assure you," Itsuki answered.

I… need a moment.

And with that, I walked off, thinking, _'Man, that was totally awkward. Luckily, I happen to be a master of subtlety. Yuki, an alien? Itsuki, an Esper? Kyon, either a powerful alien or God? What's next? Mikuru being an inter-dimensional slider or something?'_

Then, something catches my eye. I look.

Nothing. Just my mind playing tricks on me. But I could've sworn, I saw myself yelling at someone.

Did I?

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**[Maybe Itsuki's Ziggy Stardust?]**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a sunny morning at the school. While I was using a computer we, um, borrowed from the Computer club, Kyon and Itsuki were trying hard to beat each other in chess. Of course, Itsuki didn't want to cause Kyon unnecessary stress, so he let him win. Mikuru was making tea for the rest of us, and Yuki was reading a book. I only got the title: _"Looking Glass Wars."_

I found this kind-of counterproductive, but I kept that to myself

"By the way, Haruhi," Kyon spoke, "I've been noticing a strange amount of tension around the school, as if something's up that I don't know about."

"I didn't feel it," I responded, although I DID notice something was up.

"I don't know," Kyon spoke, "Mikuru! David! Yuki! We need to investigate this and determine the source!"

"If it's alright with you," Mikuru replied, "I think I'll stay here with Suzumiya-san."

"Suit yourself," Kyon replied, and exited the door, taking the Esper and Alien with him.

A while past before I decided to see if Mikuru was as human as she looked.

"So …" I spoke up, "Regular Human?"

"Time traveler," Mikuru replied, in a much harder tone.

Figures. So, what brings you to this time period?

"Kyon. Caused a time quake 'round three years ago," Mikuru sat down, "Couldn't go back in time beyond that point, so we needed to find out how Kyon was connected."

Uh-huh. By the way, Mikuru, do you know what'll happen in MY future?

"Can't reveal that. It's classified."

Right.

So, as we got back to business, I looked back at my computer. The screen had blacked out. What now?

Suddenly, two words popped up.

**Hello, Haruhi.**

"Uh, Mikuru?" I turned to her, "You might want to see this."

Mikuru looked over my shoulder.

"A communication?" Mikuru spoke, "But why?"

**There're coming to get you two.**

"Who?" I asked, then facepalmed when I realized there was no way the computer hear me.

**RA and EK.**

I stood up and looked out the door. Two girls walked down the hallway. I recognized one as Ryoko Asakura, but the other was a complete mystery, complete with light-green hair

Mikuru quickly pulled me back into the class room. I saw the computer with one more message:

**Get out of there. NOW.**

And I knew something was up**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, there's an emotion called fear. It evolved to help humanity survive, as a self preservation instinct. Everyone has it, but some people can ignore it just fine.

Not me.

I was experiencing fear when Mikuru tried to find a way out of the SOS Brigade clubroom. Not from the same source Mikuru was from, but from the fact that Mikuru was acting so strange.

And that's when they came in. One girl had long, lightish green hair and an eye color I couldn't accurately describe. The other had longer blue hair and eyes that matched the emptiness of an ocean.

"Hello, Suzumiya-san," the Blue-haired girl, Ryoko Asakura, spoke in an eloquent tone, "I'm sure that you realize we're aware of your involvement with Kyon. We were hoping that you, the only person that Kyon opened up to, would be able to change him in some way. However, it proved too … slow for our purposes."

"So, what do you want?" Mikuru asked, keeping a stern face.

"Simple," the other girl responded, "Kyon has a certain emotional attachment to Haruhi Suzumiya. Therefore, anything happens to Haruhi would emotionally affect Kyon, forcing him to alter the world in a radical way, resulting in a huge explosion of data."

"With that logic, any action we take involving you, Haruhi, would produce a reaction in Kyon," Ryoko explained, "Therefore, I am going to make out with you and see how Kyon would react."

A heavy silence fell on the room. Then, Mikuru and I spoke one word.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

"Just kidding," Ryoko smiled.

Both of us breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm just going to kill you," Ryoko added.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

Ryoko then pulled out a knife, and held it murderously. Mikuru reacted by pulling out two guns from … somewhere. then started firing bullets at the girl. Ryoko just simply dodged them like they were in the Matrix or something.

"Dammit," Mikuru dropped her guns, "Outta ammo."

"Mikuru Asahina," Ryoko spoke, "You are simply acting against a Humanoid interface's actions. Therefore, your termination is authorized. Now die."

Ryoko charged at Mikuru, knife at the ready. Suddenly, something stepped in the way.

I managed to get a good look at it. I was half-expecting Yuki or Koizumi. But instead, it was the green-haired girl, gripping the knifeblade in a bleeding hand.

"Emiri!" Ryoko shouted in surprise, "What're you doing!?"

"Ryoko Asakura," Emiri replied, "You have proven a radical factor that could ruin the entire mission. Haruhi Suzumiya must not die. She is the key to Auto-Evolution. And I intend to keep that key."

"NO!" Ryoko Asakura growled, "Haruhi's death will result in a huge explosion of Data."

"Indeed," Emiri replied, "But the Data Overmind can understand that explosion of data could potentially destroy the universe. Therefore, your radical ideas have become little more then a threat. A threat the Data Overmind won't ignore."

Ryoko then leaped back about a few feet, growling with anger.

Emiri grabbed a nearby chair, which suddenly shapeshifted into a scythe (How does that work? At all?!) , then spoke, "Ryoko Asakura, you have been determined a threat to the universe by the Data Overmind. Termination has been authorized."

"Nice try," Asakura replied, then shaped her nails into oversized, claw-like blades, "But I'm not one for dying, not TODAY!!"

The two charged at each other, emitting long, drawn out "AHHHHHH!!!"

Then, Yuki walked right in the middle of the two.

**CRASH!!!**

"Uh, Yuki," Mikuru asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Yuki replied, despite a scythe sticking out of her forehead.

Emiri and Ryoko were knocked out by the blow, with Ryoko seeming to fade away.

"You may have defeated me," Ryoko spoke, "But I know that one day, the Data Overmind will share my views, and your friend will become a foe."

Then she faded away into nothingness.

A brief moment of silence fell upon the room until the door opened.

"Hey!" A girl with Dark green hair walked in, "Mikuru, I forgot my copy of the math homewo-"

Then her smile disappeared, replaced by a surprised look at the unconscious Emiri and the scythe in Yuki's forehead.

"Um … " The girl blinked, "Oops, must've forgot my meds again!"

"Ah, Tsuruya," Mikuru addressed the girl, "My copy's in my backpack."

"K Thx," Tsuruya replied, retrieving the homework, and walking out the door.

That left us standing in the room, with the unconscious Emiri making slight gurgling sounds. Looking out the window, I saw not my own reflection. I didn't see the locks of brown hair, the orange ribbons, the gold headband, or the amber eyes I owned.

Instead, I saw the ghostly reflection of Ryoko Asakura smiling back at me. And I knew instantly that moment would haunt the rest of my life.

"Suzumiya-san?" Mikuru asked, "What's on your mind?"

Nothing, Mikuru. Nothing at all.

_**TO BE CONTINUED?**_


	7. Chapter 7

I was walking home from school, thinking about the events of today. Here's the summary - I nearly lost my life to a psychotic schoolgirl. Yuki had detected her combat data, and so attempted to block her attack. However, she walked in just as Emiri and Ryoko were about the clash, so she accidentally knocked them both out, and disrupted Ryoko's data, causing her to accidentally delete herself.

Of course, I do keep seeing her in my reflection.

Suddenly, I hit an... invisible barrier?

"Ah, Haruhi!" I heard Koizumi's voice. Turning, I saw my ESPer friend walk up to me. "I see you've found some Closed Space."

"Closed WHATnow?" I asked.

"It's kind of a parallel Dimension pocket, where Kyon's anger is expressed," Koizumi explained, "Not by himself personally, but rather by Celestials."

What the heck is a Celestial?

"Hold my hand if you want to find out," Koizumi replied, holding out a single hand.

Nobody said anything about having to hold hands.

"Trust me, it's the only way for you to follow me into the Closed Space, you are not an esper like myself," Koizumi replied. Grinning, he held out his hand. Reluctantly, I took it. One step forward on his part, and the entire world changed.

The surroundings were almost exactly the same, the only differences were that everything was dark, grey, and dull. The people that had been bustling around us a moment before had all vanished, and the activity of the busy intersection ceased to be. "So this is closed space? It seems so... dead."

"Oh, it is dead," Itsuki replied, "That's why these places are created."

Huh?

"To prevent _**THAT**_," Koizumi pointed to the distance, "From destroying everything."

Looking at what he pointed at, I saw it.

A giant red monster.

Celestial.

Right now, it was swinging at anything that existed, destroying entire buildings.

"See its wanton destruction, all of Kyon's anger and frustration at the world around him, let out in this pure and brutal fury. Kyon, no matter how much he denies it, enjoys and respects the current world, so he subconsciously confines the creatures to this Closed Space in order to preserve what is around him. If these Closed Spaces did not exist, the world as we know it would fall into utter chaos. On the contrary, if the Closed Spaces become too great, they would overthrow the very reality around them. Our job as ESPers is to keep these Closed Spaces from spreading. In order to do that, we destroy the Celestial with our powers," Koizumi explained.

"Awe-inspiring," I noted. Turing, I saw another Celestial also destroying stuff. This one, however, was bright blue, "I suppose THAT's a Celestial, too?"

"No Celestial we know of comes in that color," Koizumi noted, "But I must digress. Stand back and let me demonstrate."

Hopping up, Koizumi smiled as a light blue sphere surrounded his very being. Crashing though the red Celestial, he went right though, causing the Celestial to keel over. 5 or 6 more blue spheres showed up and did the same, killing the Celestial.

Koizumi landed, smirking, "Now you know how to kill a Celestial, not that you'll be able to, at any rate."

Turning, he raised an eyebrow, as the Blue Celestial was destroyed by a swarm of red spheres.

"Huh," Itsuki noted, "Now, watch what happens next."

I heard a loud crack. I looked up to the sky and what I saw surprised me. The sky itself looked like it had been broken, and sunlight was leaking in through the grey. It cracked again, and again.

Everything went white.

And we were once again in the intersection bustling with people, "So now you see," Itsuki said happily, turning towards me, "My role as an ESPer is a very important one."

Shrugging, I continued on my way. Geez, Red Giants should definitely remain as a star classification.

Then I heard a voice cry out.

"DUDE! You got us in this mess! Where the hell are we anyway!?" A guy's voice sounded from a nearby alleyway.

"I don't know," A girl's voice replied in a semi-monotone, "I think we might be in another version of our town."

"Great," The guy replied, "First, we meet gender-bended versions of ourselves, and now THIS?!"

Looking in the alleyway, I saw a boy and a girl, wearing North High school uniforms, in a very heated argument.

"This is all your fault, Kyonko!"

"My fault, how is this my fault? You're the one with the crazy powers, you explain this."

"PENALTY! You really need to learn to stop talking back to your Brigade Chief!"

Turning, they saw me. Then, I saw it. My old personality in the guy. My current one in the new.

It was like I was seeing Kyon and Myself in a whole new way.

My entire mind went blank.


	8. Chapter 8

I knew that I was facing myself. I didn't know why, but I knew. I just... knew. From what Koizumi was telling me, Kyon had the power to change the world around him, especially without knowing it. It was the only explanation I could think of when I saw him. I stared into light and spirited eyes, and they stared right back.

"Uh..." The girl raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"I..." I thought, "... don't really know anymore."

"You look... familiar, somehow," The guy squinted at me, "Wait a minute. I know YOU! HARUHI!!!"

I knew, somehow, that this guy had anger to rival my own at times. So, not wanting to die, I chose the logical route.

Run.

Turning tail, I ran for my very existence. Unfortunately, this guy had speed to rival my own as well.

"Hey, Haruhi."

Hey, Tsuruya. I'm kinda running for my life right know

"Huh?"

I shoved past her and ran into a crowd of students. He'll never find me here. Looking around, I noticed he was still hot on my trail. Looking, I noticed a sign above a pair of doors.

'Library.'

Yeah, that'll work.

When I reached them I banked to the right and slammed the doors open. I ignored the startled shout of the library lady at the little counter and ran for the middle of the bookshelves.

"Shh!" I heard the Librarian shush someone.

"SHUT UP!" The guy snarled, "I gots me an alien to catch!"

I can't believe it. He thinks I'M an alien? God, why!?

As I ran to the front entrance, something grabbed my arm. I turned, to see...

... Kyon. For once, I'm relieved.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

Oh, nothing, just running from a stalker!

"Geez, why is it that everyone thinks YOU'RE attractive?" Kyon asked.

To tell you the truth, I think it's because you're rubbing off on me. Everyone outside the SOS Brigade likes you, but once you show off your real nature, they hate you.

"... Never mind that," Kyon smirked, "We have ourselves a supernatural incident to investigate! C'mon!"

Okay, but I'm not going to handle being dragged around by a maniac.

To my surprise, he didn't drag me by the collar. Rather, he rushed me out of the library in his arms.

Bridal style. Yeah, I'm going to barf.  


* * *

At the park, it was relatively calm. Nobody looking at me with interested - one might even say _hungry_ - eyes.

"Okay, I've been detecting strange things around here. Someone keeps beating up random people, asking strange questions," Kyon noted, "Haruhi, you and David will investigate the left side of the park, while Yuki and Asahina-san investigate the right side of the park. Any questions?"

I have one. Why is Mikuru the only one to get any respect!?

"She's older then most of you," Kyon deadpanned, "Anyone else?"

All that was heard was a crickets chirping.

"Good!" Kyon smirked, "Have fun!"

Wait, why aren't YOU investigating?

"I would, but my sister lost her damn cat. Now get a move on."

Five minutes of 'investigating' later, and I decided to consult my ESPer friend on this.

So, Itsuki?

"Yes, Haruhi-san?" Itsuki smirked.

Suppose an alternate version of you starts following you around. Would that be crazy?

"Well, logically, yes," Itsuki replied, "But, when you think about it, it's not really that strange. The fact that this alternate version of yourself proves the existence of alternate universes. This is a once in a lifetime chance."

Itsuki... you've only made things WORST for me! What makes you think I wanted this? ANY of this? This SOS Brigade? This path in my life?

"Haruhi, could you calm down a little?"

No! I won't! I was content to just cruise through life. My plans were simple, go to college, find a career I enjoyed, and marry a man that I loved. I never intended THIS to happen!

"Sadly..." I heard a voice behind me speak, "... You've never had a choice, Haruhi Suzumiya."

I turned to see... myself **AGAIN**. But this time, it was a girl.

"Who are you?" I asked, even though I probably knew the answer.

"I'm you," She simply responded.

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Special Annoucement and Hiatus

Years ago, SubZeroGreymon joined this sight. Upon joining the fandom of Haruhi, he wrote a stupid crossover between it and Invader Zim...

... And a sequel, although he was accused of stealing ideas by it...

... the accusations continued until he finally came up with a wonderful idea...

... he became appreciated for this story...

... however, the reviews died down, and he lost his motivation. He succumbed to boredom, until he remembered a story he had written but had been accused to stealing because of it. His intention for the story was to continue a tale made by another man...

... and that man shattered his hopes.

This story is going on a temporary hiatus... until he can come up with better ideas for this story. But don't be afraid, my watchers. Do not fall into depression. Do not become a depressed sadsack. Rather, you should rise. Rise and Shine.

Not that I wish to imply that you've been sleeping on the job. No one's more deserving of a rest.

The right story in the wrong time can make all the difference in the world. So wake up, Gladiator Beast MCK. Wake up superstarultra. Wake up, my fellow lifeless brethren. Wake up, see the new stories you've failed to tell. Wake up, my friends...

... and smell the Card Games.

_Coming soon to _

_As inspired by superstarultra's tales of Haruhi's adventures (two of them, at any rate) and YuGiOh the Abridged Series..._

_The Card Games of Haruhi Suzumiya_

_5/27/10_

[... I hope you won't nag me this time, superstarultra :) ]

This fanfiction will be updated once I get ideas for it. I will update it...

**... OR _WILL_ I?**

Yeah, I will.


	10. Chapter 9

"Who are you?" I asked, even though I probably knew the answer.

"I'm you," She simply responded.

"... No, seriously."

"It's true," another voice spoke. Turning, I saw non other then Yuki Nagato... wearing headphones that seemed to resemble bunny heads, for some reason.

"I agree," a third voice replied. Turning to the other side, I saw... ANOTHER Yuki, this one without the headphones. THE HELL, MAN?

"These 'other selves' appear to be from another dimension," Yuki (OUR Yuki) observed, "Whatever reason they have for coming to this dimension may be linked to Kyon."

"Actually, we came of our own accord," I heard a familiar voice speak. Turning, I saw a significantly calmer version of Kyon sitting nearby.

"Kyon, I presume?" Itsuki smirked.

"I see that this Itsuki isn't quite as polite as the one from back then," Their Kyon smirked, "Now it's only a matter of the personal space thing."

"Personal space thing?" Itsuki raised an eyebrow at this, as if he hadn't heard of this.

"Our Itsuki used to invade my personal space EVERY OPPORTUNITY HE HAD," Kyon stressed the last words with exasperation.

"Enough," Our Yuki responded, "Whatever reason brings you here, to our dimension, better be completed before any dimensional damage could be done."

"Believe me when I say that we've been trying to complete our goal," Their Yuki replied, "About a week ago, we detected a huge data flare from this dimension. We've been trying hard to track down the source."

A week ago... A week ago, I thought I saw myself yelling at someone. Could it be...?

"It's kinda stressful looking for something like that," Haruhi noted, "I'm sure I've been making a few Closed Spaces by accident."

Oh, so it was you.

"To make matters worst," Their Yuki noted, "An early attempt to locate the epicenter resulted in individuals from a dimension we had previously visited being accidentally pulled into your dimension. We had rectified that error."

That guy... Haruki...

"But they were simply the least of our problems..." Haruhi noted, "First and foremost is the Data Flare..."

I think we already know that.

"But there's also..." Haruhi paused in hesitation, then continued, "The Anti-SOS Brigade..."

... Who?

**_To be continued..._**

**_Yeah, I'm Back, BABY! Yeah, it's short, but it's an update, so WHO CARES?  
_**


	11. Chapter 10

"But there's also..." Haruhi paused in hesitation, then continued, "The Anti-SOS Brigade..."

... Who?

"The Anti-SOS Brigade," the OTHER Kyon replied, "Surprised YOU haven't met them yet..."

Could you explain who they are?

"Well, at first it simply was a group of goons that directly opposed us," Haruhi replied, "But then... something happened that turned them into an actual threat."

Wait, what exactly happened?

"Their leader, a girl named Sasaki, who was also my predecessor, tricked me into creating a copy of my powers and giving her them. Then, she found that they were too unstable for her to handle, so she destroyed herself, creating another universe in the process," Haruhi replied, "In a sheer coincidence, that universe happens to be yours."

This world was the creation of one girl's death? Crazy...

"Yes, we were also a bit shocked," The other Kyon replied, "Although Nagato insists that this universe was made by something called 'SubZeroGreymon.' I never figured out what that means."

"Interesting," Itsuki smirked, "So, you guys are here to...?"

"Find the remnants of the Anti-SOS Brigade, so they don't recreate Sasaki and cause another universe to pop up," Haruhi replied, "We narrowed their location to this park, and just happened to find you guys. We figure that you can help out our situation here..."

"I guess we're going to-" Our Yuki began to spoke, before SOMETHING BLACK whizzed past her.

As it stopped, their Mikuru screamed like a little girl.

"Hello, peoples," The object, a girl with long black hair and a sinister look on her face, spoke, "Long time no see."

"YOU!" Their Yuki snarled in a way I couldn't help but feel strange...

**_I UPDATE ONCE MORE! Sorry for the lack of updates, so much stuff's been in the way..._**


	12. Out of Continuity Chapter 1

**_And now, an out of continuity chapter of "Another Way"..._**

"Y'know, Yuki, I just noticed something about our counterparts," Itsuki spoke, "All of them have one difference from us."

"Could you clarify?" Yuki asked, not showing any emotion.

"Well, your counterpart likes eroge games, Asahina's a lot more sarcastic then her counterpart, Kyon and Haruhi switched personas, and apparently my counterpart's dead," Itsuki explained.

"I have noticed that," Yuki replied, "and according to my counterpart, their Tsuruya's a hyperactive spaz."

"I thought that description fitted our Tsuruya as well," Itsuki replied.

"Indeed, but there is one difference," Yuki replied.

"Eh? Which one?"

Just then, Taniguchi's top half hit the floor, with his legs hidden by a corner.

"Help!" Taniguchi yelled, "I'm being raped!"

Just then, he was dragged by an unknown person, clawing the ground as he was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"As you can see," Yuki observed, "Tsuruya is a lot more sexually aggressive."

"I see," Itsuki replied.

"MY LIVER!" Taniguchi yelled.

**_... Well, wasn't that disturbing..._**


End file.
